The Element Alchemist
by Mira Hinder
Summary: Jack Riley became an Alchemist...by kicking Edward Elric's butt. HARD. And now they're forced by Mustang to be a "team" because they're after the same thing...The Philosopher's Stone. But...why? EdxOC Rated T because it's FMA people!
1. Chapter 1

_Mira: I watched Fullmetal Alchemist!_

_Ed: 'Bout time you created one of these…_

_Al: Thanks so much for including us!_

_Winry: When will I come in?_

_Mira: Soon…soon…R&R please! *stares at Ed*_

_Ed: I'm not saying it!_

_Mira: Doooo it!_

_Ed: *sigh* Mira doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist…_

_Mira: Yay!…I mean…Boo…That I don't own it…Yay…That he said it!_

* * *

The Element Alchemist

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanime

Chapter 1

JACK'S POV

"The practical test this year," Roy Mustang announced to the crowd of pre-State Alchemists, "will be a fight with the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Murmurs ran through the crowd as he announced this. The men I stood among shot each other looks. I didn't look around, only forward, as the others turned to each other.

"_The_ Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"…heard that…"

"…friend told me…"

I just kept silent with my eyes on the dark-haired man that announce this. I pulled my long brown hair back into a ponytail. I peered around me, and remembered (for about the fiftieth time) that I was the only girl here. The youngest, too.

'_Whatever,'_ I thought, pulling my black Transmutation Circle gloves on, _'I can probably kick all of their butts anyway.'_

The clanking of metal stopped all of the people around me from chattering. We all looked over to see a giant suit of armor walking towards Mustang. On his right was a puny blonde boy.

I really had no right to call him 'puny'…he was a couple inches taller than me…but what can I say? I got the short gene…

"Wow!" someone exclaimed.

"…really him?" another man inquired.

"…what's with the shrimp?" a person near me wondered.

The men around me stared at the giant suit of armor, but I knew better. The blondie was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. The walking tin can was his little brother Alphonse Elric.

…I guess I was the only one who did their homework before coming…

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' AN ANT THAT COULDN'T PICK UP A GRAIN OF SAND?!" the blonde shorty came over to the guy near me and started yelling in his face.

I half smiled.

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

"Who's going to be first?" Mustang scanned the group of men.

I glared at the man who called me 'shrimp' before and he took a step back. The men looked at each other nervously, "This," I mumbled to Al, "is going to be boring. And here I thought I'd be able to get some action here," I smirked up at my brother. Then I frowned, "We _should_ be looking for the Philosopher's St--"

"I'll take a crack at it," a female voice came from the crowd. I looked up, surprised. _'There's a _girl_ here?'_ I thought.

A brunette girl about an inch shorter than me pushed her way into the front of the group of men. The girl came forward and stood a few feet in front of me. She smirked and put a hand on her hip, as if to say, '_He's_ no challenge at all!'

"Alright then," Mustang nodded at the girl, "Ms. Jacquelyn Ril--"

"Jack…or Jackie…" she twitched, as if she hated that nickname, "…never Jacquelyn," she mumbled, cutting him off.

Mustang blinked in surprise, then nodded, "…Jackie Riley will be your first opponent."

"This little girl?" I asked as everyone (including Al) moved out of the way for our fight.

Riley's eyebrow twitched with anger, "'Little girl'?" she growled. I put my hands up in an 'I-surrender' pose.

"What I meant was…I just…can't hit a girl…"

She growled and glared at me, "Shut up! …you mini-sexist-pig!"

I glared back at her, "'Mini'?!"

"Let the fight…begin!" Mustang cut us short.

Riley clapped her hands together and put her hands down, pointing her palms towards my feet. Ice formed on top of my feet and around the ground.

"Crap…" I made a grab for her but she bounced back a few steps. The only thing I succeeded in was putting myself off balance. I wobbled down, clapping my hands together and slamming them on the ice. It turned to water and I used my hands to spring forward in a flip.

JACK'S POV

"Bring it on, Elric!" I clapped my hands together and touched the ground as he lashed at my face with his foot. _'Whatever happened to 'I can't hit a girl'?'_ Out of the ground and into my hands came a bar of rock from the ground. I stood and lifted it. It was hollow, so it wound be lightweight and easy to fight with.

"Oh, _it's on_, Riley!" he smirked and punched with his right hand. I had a second to wonder if it was his Auto-Mail arm before it made contact with my Alchemy-made weapon. It snapped in half and numbness spread through my arms.

"So," I stepped back a bit, "_that's_ your famous Auto-Mail arm."

He nodded and Transmuted a blade from his right hand, ripping his white glove clean off.

"Let's see which of your feet is," I jammed both of the stone bars into the hem of his pants. I ducked under his legs. As I stood, he turned his upper body around and slashed his blade out towards my face. When I lifted my hands to protect myself, his blade cut through both gloves and the skin on the back of my hands. Besides the pain and blood, I felt the fabric rip away from my hands. I landed on my butt on the ground.

"Now you can't use Alchemy," he smirked and ripped the bars out of the ground so he could turn to face me, "those gloves are your only connection to Alchemy and without them, you're completely defenseless," he winked and I noticed his eyes were gold.

I put my head down and glared at the ground between my legs.

"Here," he held his hand out for me.

But I was busy. I struck a match on the ground. It lit and I clapped my hands together while I held it. I proceeded to throw fireballs at Elric.

"What? How?" he dodged and gave me enough time to stand up.

"And when you're me…" I showed him the palms of my hands.

EDWARD'S POV

"And when you're me…" she held up the palms of her hands. On them were tattooed Transmutation Circles, "…you have a circle everywhere you go."

I stared, shocked. Who knew that someone would let _needles_ that close to a sensitive part of their body? I wouldn't _dream_ of it.

Jack clapped, bringing me back to Earth, and made her palms face the ground. With a rush of wind, she flew off the ground and landed on top of me. We both fell and she clapped again and she Transmuted the air into ice spikes. She held them at my neck while she sat on top of me.

"I win."

* * *

"HEY!" I barged into Mustang's office and ran to his desk, "YOU _CAN'T_ BE _HONESTLY_ ADMITTING _HER_ INTO _HERE_!!" I yelled, slamming my hands down onto the desk.

"Why not?" he shrugged, not looking up from the file he was handling.

"'Why'?!" I repeated with disbelief.

"Brother…" Al finally caught up with me. I had kinda ran really fast to get here.

"'Why'?! Because she's so cocky! _That's_ why!! Didn't you see the look she gave me when you said she won?!"

"Cocky?" he smirked and finally looked up. But he looked around me, "Jackie?" he called over my shoulder.

"Yes?" Riley stood up from the couch and came to stand next to me.

'_Crap!_' I risked a sideways glance at her and saw her freely glaring at me with bright green eyes.

"Here's your watch," he tossed a State Alchemist's pocket watch at her and she caught it. I noticed that she had bandages on her hands that were a little bloodstained, "As of now you are a State Alchemist."

It didn't seem like that affected her at all.

"And?" she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"The title you've been given…pretty good," Mustang nodded hand handed her a piece of paper.

She read out loud, "The Element Alcehmist…" She gazed back up at Mustang with no emotion, "And?"

"Here," Mustang handed Riley the file.

She _smiled_ and took it.

JACK'S POV

"Thank you," I was about to turn to leave when Edward snatched the file from me, "Hey!"

"Brother!"

"This is our reports from when we were looking for the Philosopher's Stone!" Edward leafed through the papers.

"It's also information that I need!" I snatched the file back.

"And why is that?!" he demanded, getting his face close to mine.

"Why do you care?!"

He grabbed the front of my shirt and took the file back.

"Brother!"

"Fullmetal!" Mustang stood up and glared at him, "Don't assault your new teammate!"

"Way to drop a bomb…" I mumbled.

"New teammate?" Alphonse inquired.

"She wants the same thing that you do. Therefore you all should look together," Mustang said this as if it was obvious, "Plus she has a strange…let's call it…affinity for the four natural elements that makes her pretty powerful. That, paired with her circle tattoos--"

"Actually," I guess I had to come clean about that. I held out my palms, which were covered with black smudges, "That was just Sharpie…I draw when I get nervous…" Edward released me, "I would never get a tattoo."

The pissed Alchemist stormed out of the room.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled as I followed Alphonse out of the room. I caught up to him and got in front of him, "What's your problem?"

He shrugged me off and brushed past me.

Call me a kid…but I hated when people ignored me.

"Pipsqueak!" I glared at Edward's back, "Shorty! Runt! Face me, you tiny little boy!"

He stopped.

"Now that I've got your atten--" he grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty room.

"So…tell me…why do you want the Philosopher's Stone?" he pulled me close, glaring like he was trying to cut me down mentally.

"Why don't you tell me your reasons first."

There was a minute of silence and he let the front of my shirt go.

"How about we agree to disagree and leave it at that?" I suggested.

Just then the door opened and in came a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes, "Sister!" she flung herself into my arms.

* * *

_Ed: Whaaaat?!_

_Jack: Shut up Shorty…_

_Ed: *rants*_

_Jack: *ignores*_

_Al: She's gonna look for the Philosopher's Stone with us?_

_Jack: Hehe…Yeah!_

_Mira: R&R please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mira: The second chapter of The Element Alchemist!_

_Jack: Yay!_

_Ed: *still mad*_

_Al: Mira doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist!_

_Jack: But…sadly…she owns me…_

_Mira: Yes and I have many things planned *evil grin*!_

_Winry: *reads folder labeled "Mira's Evil Plots: Fullmetal Alchemist Edition" I can't see me, yet!_

_Mira: Just wait…_

_Winry: *makes "Whaaaat?!" face* Ed's gonna do what?!_

_Ed&Jack: Lemme see *makes grabs for the file*!_

_Mira: *snatches back* No peeking! *throws file in safe and locks*_

* * *

The Element Alchemist

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanime

Chapter 2

JACK'S POV

Just then the door opened and in came a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes, "Sister!" she flung herself into my arms.

"Tyler?" I pulled her back to arms length. The ten-year-old grinned up at me.

"So did you do it? Are you a State Alchemist, Sister?" she laughed, "I'm sure you are! Right, Jack?"

"You should be home…" then it dawned on me, "How'd you even get in here?!"

"A really big guy let me in!"

I looked at Edward, "Any idea of who she's talking about?"

"Armstrong…"

"Show him to me later and I'll hurt him…" I replied dangerously.

"Um…"

"Now come on," I grabbed my sisters hand and led her out the door.

That is until it slammed into my face.

"Ow!" I glared at Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, "Watch where you open that thing!"

"Mustang requests…well more _orders_…that you house the Elrics until tomorrow."

"Whaaaat?!" two voices (one from me and one from Edward) chorused.

Then Edward recovered, "Fine then. Hey Girlie! Looks like you're going to need to rush home and cook us dinner."

"Brother!"

"What did you say?" I asked quietly, and dangerously.

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

I rubbed my eye, which was hurting quite a bit. I was sure it would bruise, "What do you mean?"

Riley took Tyler's hand again. The little blonde girl looked curiously at me and Al, "I mean," her older sister retorted, putting her hand on her hip, "I want you to stay here while I bring her to my…" her mouth stumbled over her words for a second, "…parents house. I'll come back to get you and _then_ we'll go to where I live."

"You don't live with you're parents?" Al asked.

She shifted her gaze to my brother…and…very shockingly, her expression softened a bit, "I just…don't."

And then she left.

A couple of minutes of silence and I looked over to my brother with a face I knew he'd recognize.

"Ed…I don't think--"

"You think we should follow her?" I gave him a thumbs up and jumped up, "Great idea!"

* * *

JACK'S POV

I knocked on the door of my parents house warily.

"Coming!" my mother's cheery voice came towards the door along with her little footsteps.

The door opened and I caught a brief whiff of chocolate chip cookies. I also caught the expression on the blonde woman's face. It was happiness at having a visitor…shock when she caught sight of me…anger when Tyler brushed past me and her into the house.

"How dare you!" she struck me across the face. The slap made a sharp sound and an even sharper sting on my cheek, "I told you not to come back here!" she hit me on the other cheek, "I told you not to come into contact with your sis--my daughter anymore!" she raised the metal spoon she held in her hand, "Alchemy is forbidden in this house!" she was about to hit me on the top of the head with it, but I grabbed the handle and pushed it away.

"…I know…I'm going…" I turned to walk away and bumped right into something metal.

"You dislike your daughter…because of Alchemy?" Alphonse steadied me as I bounced off of his metal chest.

I glanced over and saw that Edward was here, too. He was glaring at my mother.

"…just…just drop it…" I grabbed the sleeve of Edward's jacket and tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"No way! I can have her arrested for assaulting a State Alchemist!" he yelled, still glaring at my mother, "_You_ can have her arrested for assaulting a State Alchemist, Jack!"

"'Jack'?" the booming voice of my step dad came from behind me, "So, you're familiar with this runty State Alchemist?" he grabbed me by the neck of my coat and shoved me off the front steps. I stumbled and turned around to face the door.

"I'm leaving…don't worry…"

* * *

Ed continued to rant all the way to my house, "Why did you just leave? How can you take that?" He said this for about the hundredth time as I showed them into my house. But this time he added, "You're mother and father shouldn't treat you like that!"

"He isn't my father…" I mumbled, stopping in the middle of the living room.

"What?" Ed's footsteps stopped behind me.

"He's _not_ my father!" I spun to face him, "He's my _step_ dad! I have no relation to him whatsoever!"

EDWARD'S POV

"He's _not_ my father!" she turned to me, "He's my _step_ dad! I have no relation to him whatsoever!" I saw her cheeks were wet and her eyes were puffy, "He's not…My dad was an Alchemist! My mom didn't like it! And…and then he died and…and," she wiped her cheek clean with the bandages on the back of her hands, "Ho--how dare you even _think_…!" she swung at my face and I caught her fist in my hand.

"Be careful," I warned her as she stumbled forward, "you're unbalanced and could get yourself hurt."

"Hurt?" she blinked up at me, surprised.

"You could have broken your hand on my Auto-Mail…funny…you weren't so flustered fighting me before."

This fact seemed to dawn on her and she brought her fist back, "I-I'm sorry…"

"_I'm_ sorry…if what I said offended you…"

"It was my fault…I…overreacted…"

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here," Al told Jack…for about the hundredth time.

"It's no problem, really Al!" she sniffed. I couldn't see her face (she walked ahead of us, leading us up a staircase) but I could tell she was a bit shaky still.

She lead us into a bedroom. There were two beds, but only one looked like it had been slept in for a while. Long bookshelves covered one of the walls. Against the shelves was a desk with leather-bound books all over the top, "This is my room," she glanced back at us, "Get yourselves comfortable…but don't touch anything that you think I wouldn't want you to. I'll go cook up some dinner."

"What happens if we touch something you don't want us to?" I asked.

"Bad things…very bad things…" she chuckled darkly.

"There are only two beds…" Al pointed out.

"_No…really_?" she smirked at him.

"Well…what I mean is…where are you going to sleep?" Al asked.

"Oh…that's what you were getting at…" she rubbed the back of her neck, "…I'll camp out on the living room couch."

"But…won't you be…"

"Uncomfortable?" she cocked her head to one side at my brother. He nodded, "Not really…I can sleep anywhere…"

* * *

JACK'S POV

As I was chopping up some vegetables, I heard footsteps behind me.

"I don't know what's weirder…" Ed leaned up against the counter next to me, "The fact that _you_ are cooking…you're holding a _knife_ and not killing anything…or…" he stopped.

"Or what?"

"…or _that apron_," he smirked at me as I tried to glare him down.

"Do you have a death wish, Elric?" I growled.

"'Elric'? And here I thought you were calling me 'Ed', Riley," he laughed as I brushed past him and opened the refrigerator door.

"'Riley'? I mimicked him, "And here I thought you were calling me 'Jack'…" I shoved some ice into a towel and gave it to him.

"What's this for?"

"That black eye looks pretty bad," I dumped the chopped vegetables into a pot of hot boiling water, "I didn't realize that I hit you _that_ hard…"

I heard Al come down the stairs and stop at the kitchen door.

"Apology accepted…" Ed placed the ice over his eye as I stirred the veggies.

"I never apologized…" I opened the fridge, "…I just didn't realize that you bruised like a pansy."

"WHAT?!"

I looked out from the fridge, "I was holding back," I let him steam as I turned to Al, "Hey big guy! What do you want for dinner?"

There was a small pause.

"Well…" Al started.

"What is it?"

"I don't…" Al fidgeted, "…well…I _can't_ eat…"

"Oh…" I blinked in surprise, processing that, "Then what do you want, Ed?"

"You're not going to…?"

"Ask why?" Al nodded, "Nope. Eat or don't eat. Natural or Auto-Mail," I glanced at each boy in turn, "It's really none of my business why…or how…"

Even though I so _desperately_ wanted to know…

* * *

It was late. I got into a comfortable position on the couch and took out a notebook. The fireplace was lit and flames cast a warm glow over the blank white pages. I held a pencil to the page and drafted line after line onto the white sheet. In about an hour I had a complete picture in front of me.

A knock at the door startled me back into the real world.

I threw on my hooded sweatshirt over my cami and boxer shorts and opened the door.

"Hello," a woman with dark hair and violet eyes stood at my threshold. She was beautiful, but her eyes had slanted pupils, like a cat's. She seemed to stare right through me, "Would you happen to know where I could find the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Right then I made a split-second decision.

* * *

_Ed: Aw crap! That's not who I think it is, is it?_

_Al: Brother! We better get out of here!_

_Winry: What's happening?_

_Jack: Like I know…_

_Mira: Ah…the confusion…it so rocks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mira: *is sitting on top of Ed and Jack with the file labeled "Mira's Evil Plots: Fullmetal Alchemist Edition" in her hand* I told you guys not to touch this!_

_Jack: I have a right to know!_

_Ed: Get off me!_

_Winry&Al: *sweat drops*_

_Winry: Mira doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist…but she does own Jack…_

_Mira: Shut up you pipsqueak._

_Ed: WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME?!_

_Mira: *ignores* R&R people!_

* * *

The Element Alchemist

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanime

Chapter 3

JACK'S POV

"Would you happen to know where I could find the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Right then I made a split-second decision.

"Fullmetal Alchemist? You mean that big guy in the armor that has his little pipsqueak brother tag along with him?"

Yes. _That_ was my split-second decision. To _lie_ through my teeth.

"You mean you have no idea?" she leaned over me like I was a little kid.

"Nuh-uh," I shook my head and kept my eyes wide and innocent.

"Alright," she turned around and walked away, "get back to sleep, Sweetie."

I twitched at the word 'sweetie' but I said as innocently as I could, "Alright!" and closed the door.

'…_1...2...3...'_ I counted to one hundred in my head slowly, _'…97...98...99...100!'_

I ran as quickly and quietly upstairs as I could. I opened the door in the way I knew it wouldn't creak, "Ed!" I half whispered, "Ed! Wake up!" I jumped on the bed next to him and shook his shoulder.

"What! What is i--" I covered his mouth because he started talking loudly.

"Shhhh! Just listen!" and I told him about the woman.

"You didn't tell her we we're here?"

I shook my head.

"Good," he sighed.

"Who…_What_ was she?"

He looked at me. Then turned away.

"Ed!" I realized I was too loud and lowered my voice, "You better tell me!" he still wouldn't look at me, "Ed I have a right to know!"

"Do you know…what Homunculi are?"

"Sh-she was a-a Homunculus?"

He nodded.

'_Oh, god…'_

"Let's talk about this downstairs…we don't want to wake up Al…"

* * *

I sipped some hot chocolate, "I kinda wish I knew _all_ of the job requirements when I started thinking about becoming a State Alchemist…"

"Well, I guess I can see what you mean…"

"So…they all want the Philosopher's Stone, too?"

"Yeah."

I stared into the fire for a minute.

"Well, then I guess we can't let that happen, right?" I grinned at him.

"You mean that you're still…even after what I told you….look for it?"

"Of course!" I took a big gulp of hot chocolate, "My grandmother…she's in the hospital…she sick…and…s-she's dying, Ed…" my voice cracked.

EDWARD'S POV

"My grandmother…she's in the hospital…she sick…and…s-she's dying, Ed…" her voice cracked and she stared into the flames of the fireplace, not looking at me, "I _n-need_ her…I-I _can't_ go back to m-my mom's house."

"That's what you want the Philosopher's Stone for?"

She nodded and rubbed her fists over her eyes.

"That's a lot better than the reason Al and I are looking for it…" I admitted.

"Why?" she gazed up at me. I curled my right hand into a metal fist and placed my Auto-Mail arm in front of her, "Oh…" she brought my hand close to her face. Her eyes were riveted on the metal.

I told her the story about how I convinced Al to try to bring our mother back. I explained about human Transmutation and how Al and I were the way we were. I told her about our previous attempts at finding the Philosopher's Stone and about the Homunculi. I finally told her the secret behind a Philosopher's Stone and how we were looking for another way to make one. When I finished I expected her to pull away in shock and disgust.

But she just kept her hands on my right one.

"This Auto-Mail…" she ran her hand up my metal forearm, "…you're friend Winry…she must be a prodigy…"

"Yeah…but you…you're…" what was she doing? We weren't even talking about Winry…

"Does it go all the way up to your shoulder?" she wondered.

"Yeah…" why wasn't she saying anything about the stupid stuff I've done?

"We should go to bed. We wouldn't want to be sleepy for trying to find the Stone."

I stood and started walking up the stairs.

"Hey…Ed?"

I came back down a couple of steps and peered into the living room, "Yes?"

"'Night."

"'Night, Jack."

* * *

"What's this?" Al took something off of the living room table.

"What's what?" I asked from the foot of the stairs.

"N-nothing!" Jack snatched a pad out of Al's hands.

"But it looks really good!" Al insisted.

"No no! It's just a sketch! I haven't finished it!" she was stumbling over her words and her face was a bit red.

"What is it!" I made a grab for the pad.

"Nothing!"

"Come on!"

"Brother…"

"No!"

"Give it up, _Girlie_!"

"WHAT?!"

"_Brother_!"

"That really pisses you off, huh?"

"Shut up, _runt_!"

"WHAT?!"

"_That_ really pisses _you_ off, huh?"

Eventually I got the notebook from Jack and got a good look at the page.

"Give it back! _Jerk_!" I held her back as she made frantic grabs at the book. I was glad I could…since she was shorter than I was.

On the page was a rough sketch of Al and I. It was amazing. Even though it was in black and white, it looked so real.

"Give it _baaaack_!"

"Brother…"

I found it amazing that she hadn't made me eat a knuckle sandwich yet…"Here you go."

She clutched the little book to her chest and glared up at me. Ha! Up…at me! Feels good to be tall!

"It's pretty good!" I gave her a thumbs up.

"Remember when I said 'don't touch anything that you think I wouldn't want you to'?"

I had a bad feeling about where she was going with this… "Yeah?"

"And remember when I said that 'Bad things…very bad things…' will happen to you?" she glared at me.

"Um…yes?"

"Oh…trust me…you'll get it!"

* * *

JACK'S POV

Oh…and he _got it_!

The second we were in the crowded street I grabbed his pants from behind and yanked down hard, screamed "You just got _pantsed_!", and ran in the direction of the train station, laughing hysterically.

"HEY!" I heard him fall down. He probably tripped over his own pants!

* * *

Once we were on the train, Ed and I had to, unfortunately, share a seat because Al was just so big. It was so quiet and I was so bored that I had to do something. And teasing Ed is just _so fun_! And gosh I just love to annoy people!

"I forgot to tell you…" I waited for Ed to look up at me from the window, "You're boxers are cool!" he pushed my shoulder and glared at me, "White with red hearts? That's just so…classic!" I dodged as he swung at my head.

"Jack…Brother…can we be civil here?" Al tried to keep the peace.

"I guess…" I put my arms behind my head and sighed, "But I'm _soooo bored_! Where are we going anyway?"

"Anywhere…everywhere," Ed went back to looking out the window.

"So…you have no idea?"

"That's right," he nodded.

I was going to say something in return, but, instead, I yawned hugely.

"Sleepy?" Al asked. He knew about the talk Ed and I had, so I guessed I looked even more sleepy than that.

"Yeah," I closed my eyes, "I kept having bad dreams last night."

"What were they about?" Al asked.

My eyes opened and I smiled at him, "Oh, you know. Usual stuff. Homunculi…Alchemy…" I started listing, "…Transmutation Circles…red Stones…human Transmutation…people changing forms," I smirked, "Stuff _every_ teenage girl dreams about."

"'People changing forms'? Is that what you said?" Ed turned back to me.

"Yeah. First he was my sister, then my dad, then my mom, then Al, then you. And that wouldn't be bad…but he…or they…were trying to kill me…"

* * *

_Mira: *shoves folder in backpack and sits on backpack*_

_Jack: Mean!_

_Ed: Hand it over!_

_Mira: Nope!_

_Al: Uh…_

_Winry: Guys…_

_Mira: *looks to audience* R&R people!_

_Jack: Give me the folder!_

_Mira: No!_

_Ed: Give it!_

_Mira: No way!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mira: Welcome to chapter 4 of The Element Alchemist!_

_Ed&Jack: *pout*_

_Al: *sweat drops*_

_Winry: *to Mira* Why can't you just let them see?_

_Ed&Jack: *perk up*_

_Mira: _That_ wouldn't be any fun…now would it?_

_Ed&Jack: *begin scheming*_

_Mustang: Mira doesn't own FMA. She just owns Jack…and this storyline._

* * *

The Element Alchemist

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanime

Chapter 4

EDWARD'S POV

"Yeah. First he was my sister, then my dad, then my mom, then Al, then you. And that wouldn't be bad…but he…or they…were trying to kill me…" I could tell she was really scared but didn't want to show it.

"It was just a dream, right?" Al tried to comfort her.

"That's right," I agreed, "You've got nothing to worry about."

She nodded and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, "I kind of want to nap right now…"

Just then, the door of the train car came open and a group of three thugs came in. They each had a gun in their hands.

"Alright! You know what to do!" one of them announced, "Hands over your heads!"

Everyone stood slowly and raised their hands over their heads, including my brother, Jack, and I.

"That's right!" another said as everyone stood, "Or else!"

"Or else, what?" I had to be the one to ask.

"Or else you're girlfriend gets a bullet in the head," the third grabbed Jack by the front of her shirt and put the gun to her temple.

"A bullet?" she rolled her eyes in the face of death, "You won't kill me, buddy, you need me for leverage!"

The third thug blinked at her in shock. He hadn't thought of that, obviously. She had him backed into a corner.

But then he suddenly grinned down at her, "I like this one…she's coming with me."

JACK'S POV

"I like this one…she's coming with me."

I stared up at him in confusion.

**[A/N: I've created a girl that's tough as nails, clever, and physically able to defend herself…but she's hopeless when it comes to guys and sexual harassment I guess -.-;;]**

"No!" Ed took a step towards the thug. Thug 2 pointed his gun at him and pressed the barrel to his cheek.

"Ed! Stop!" I glared at him and let the hand Thug 3 was holding uncurl for a split second.

Ed took a step back when he realized that I wasn't helpless.

I still had my circles.

* * *

Thug 3 took me into an empty train car, "Good," he sneered down at me , "You aren't fussing," he shoved me down onto the ground.

"That's because I don't need to!" I kicked up and jammed my right heel into his nose.

There was a crunching sound and yelled out in pain, "Why you little…!" he shot at me with his gun.

I clapped my hands together and Transmuted the air around the bullet to compress, slowing the projectile to a complete stop.

"How…?!"

I stood and knocked the metal death shard out of the air, burning the back of my hand a bit, "Because," I clapped together, "bastards like you should be put on ice!" I Transmuted the air around him to form an ice bubble, "Sorry about the bad pun."

* * *

"Got 'em?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" Ed high-fived me.

Thug 1 and hug 2 were tied up in the car opposite us.

"Great! Now," I stretched arms and plopped down on the seat, "I can take that nap!"

* * *

We arrived in Central as dusk fell. I have to admit…sunsets are beautiful in the city.

"Now what?" I wondered, stretching my sore back.

"We'll spend the night at a hotel and go over what we know," Al told me as Ed had Thug s 1, 2, and 3 towed away by some military people.

"About the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go," Ed started to lead Al out of the station.

I paused before following them, feeling like I was intruding on their own world.

* * *

"This sucks…"

"You can say _that_ again…"

The hotel was cozy and nice. The room was spacious. It was so cute.

I know you're asking yourself: "Then _what_ sucks?"

There were only two beds.

"I'll take the floor," Ed and I said at the same time.

My temper flared, "And just _what_ are you implying?" I asked dangerously.

"I'm just…you're…crap."

"I'M NOT SOME PANSY BECAUSE I'M A GIRL! GOT IT?!"

"Yeah…ok…" Ed held his hands up in surrender.

I huffed and put my messenger bag in the corner of the room. I pulled off my red jacket. I really bet I looked goth. My pale skin contrasted my dark hair. Not to mention my black halter top, black jeans, and black combat boots.

"So…what should I know about the Philosopher's Stone?"

Just as I finished talking, the door slammed against the wall. A blonde girl ran into the middle of the room.

"Edward! Alphonse!" she cheered, "I heard you were in Central, so I came to visit…" the girl trailed off as she caught sight of me.

Imagine you were this girl, obviously a friend of the Erics, and you came in to see an unfamiliar _girl_ dressed all in black and wearing just a halter to cover her top. I imagine she would be shocked and confused.

"Who's she?" the girl and I asked at the some time.

"Winry?" Al looked over at the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"Didn't you listen? I rolled my eyes at Ed, "She _just_ said that she came to visit you, "I walked over to her, holding out my hand, "So you're Winry?"

"Yes. Winry Rockbell," she shook my hand, "And _you_ are?"

"Jack Riley," I smiled at her, "I'm a State Alchemist. I swear I'm not stalking your friends. I just need the information that they've gathered."

She laughed and then looked down at my hand, "You're burned," she stated, twisting my hand up to examined the red mark that the bullet left on the back of my hand. Then she looked over my shoulder at Ed, "You should take better care of your girlfriend."

I twitched while Ed let out a disbelieving, "HUH?!"

Winry dropped my hand as if I stung her. I glared at the ground between her feet, "I don't need _him_ to take care of me," I swear Winry took a step back.

"AND WHAT'S _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Ed yelled.

I turned to him and was just about to yell something "clever" like, "Exactly what I said, dummy!" when the phone rang. I know what happened in my expression when that shrill ring hit my ears. My eyes widened, my mouth opened slightly, and my expression changed from anger to complete attentiveness.

I pushed around Ed and picked up the phone. Trying to seem calm, "Riley here," I kept my back to the others.

EDWARD'S POV

Jack pushed past me and picked up the phone before it finished ringing once, "Riley here," she kept her back to us.

I shared glances with Winry and Al. For a little while she just listened to whoever was talking.

Then her left hand turned into a fist and she hit the table with enough force to topple it over if she wasn't leaning on it with her other elbow, "DAMN IT MUSTANG!!!!" she yelled, "_Just get to the point_!! _Tell me what the hell is going on_!!"

Another pause.

"Right. Thanks," she said, not sounding like she meant it at all, "Goodbye," and she slammed the phone back on the hook.

Jack sighed and grabbed her jacket. Pushing her arms into the sleeves she crossed the room. Once she got to the door she paused, "Don't you _dare_ follow me," she said quietly, and walked through the door.

Winry was the first to speak, "Can someone explain to me what just happened?"

"I have no idea…" I stared at the door, as if it would answer me.

"Probably something that has to do with her grandmother," Al pointed out, sitting on one of the beds, "We should leave her alone."

"Her grandmother?" Winry asked.

"Her grandmother is really sick," Al explained, "She's in the hospital. I can see that Jack considers her grandmother her only family."

"'Considers'?"

"Yeah," I took over for Al, "Her mother doesn't like Alchemy and her step dad doesn't seem to approve of her. So," I walked over to the door, "with that being said, I think I'm going to go after her. You guys should stay here, you may not want to be close to her if she explodes."

* * *

"Hello," the woman at the front counter of the hospital greeted me, "How can I help you?"

These are the times when I wished I planned ahead…

"Uh…my…um," what should I call Jack? I decided on, "…my friend…she came here a few minutes ago. She was coming to see her grandmother."

"Oh," the woman smiled up at me, "you must mean little Jackie. Right?"

She must come here a lot…"Yeah, Jack. Would it be alright if I went to see her?"

"Right," she gave me a room number.

* * *

I opened the door quietly and stepped carefully inside.

But not quietly enough.

"I told you not to follow me," Jack said softly. Her back was facing me and her shoulders were hunched over, "I should have expected this, Ed."

I looked around her and saw a frail old woman lying on a hospital bed. There were a bunch of monitors hooked up to her. She was asleep.

"Jack--"

"Ed. Could you just shut up for five seconds--" her voice broke off and her shoulders started shaking, crying silently, "Just leave," she spat out, sobbing along with her words, "Go away!"

I stood there, unsure what to do.

JACK'S POV

My grandmother's condition just got worse and he was interrupting me in seeing her? I was crying and I just wanted him to…

"Go away!" I choked out behind my sobs.

For a moment, I thought he did.

Then strong arms pulled me up. Ed wrapped his arms around me, pressing my face against his good shoulder.

For a second, I froze. I didn't know what to do.

So, I did the thing that was the least natural thing to do.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder.

I did the thing that was the least natural thing to do…for me.

I cried and made myself look like a vulnerable little girl…

…I hadn't seen how much I sometimes missed being a little girl and crying like a child.

* * *

_Jack: And here I thought that he never had it in him to be sweet…_

_Mira: Yeah…_

_Jack&Mira: He's such a wuss! *laughter*_

_Ed: HEY!_

_Winry: It is kind of cute…_

_Ed: DON'T YOU GET INVOLVED!!_

_Al: Brother…_

_Ed: I'M NOT A WUSS!!!_

_Mira: R&R people!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Mira: *is currently tied up and hidden in Al's armor*_

_Jack&Ed: *are attempting to open the safe with the file in it*_

_Winry: *off somewhere else*_

_Al: Brother…maybe you should let her go…_

_Ed: *innocently* Now why on earth would I do that?_

_Al: Because once she gets out…she has the power to make your life a living hell…_

_Mira: You better believe it!_

_Jack: *sweat drops*_

_Ed: *lets Mira out and bows at her feet*_

_Mira: I could have some fun with this…_

* * *

The Element Alchemist

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanime

Chapter 5

JACK'S POV

We walked back to the hotel room…in the dark.

Let's pause for a moment.

Everyone _knows_ that when you have enemies and you're walking in a deserted street "…in the dark" _something's_ gonna happen.

I was dumb of me to momentarily forget the _fundamentals_.

This dawned on me. And just as I was about to turn to Ed to make some clever sarcastic remark, two figures came in front of us. One was tall and one was short…well…a little taller than Ed.

"Well now," said the tall one. I recognized the Homunculus's voice from back at the house, "I see that this little sweetie lied to me."

Five guesses who she talking about…

"Lust," Ed growled.

"Well, hello," the woman passed her eyes over him and locked her gaze on me, "This your girlfriend?"

My stomach flipped, "No freaking way!"

"That's ri--wait…what's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

I sighed…was he really going to go into that now?

"Gluttony," Lust gestured behind me.

I was snatched off the ground by very large…very _fat_ arms.

"She smells tasty, Lust," the thing that was holding me said, "Can I eat her? Please."

"I bite back!" I cried, slamming my elbow into Gluttony's nose. He dropped me and I spun so my back was to Ed's. I pulled on my circle gloves in a hurry.

"Lust," another voice, the shorter figure, said, "I think we should save _her_. She could be of use."

"Who's he?" I mumbled to Ed, turning so I would be able to see the shorter figure.

"Envy," Ed stated.

"…should that mean something to me?"

"Nope."

Good. I had no idea what was going on anyway…

"Lust, let's keep _her_," Envy came forward. I kept still, watching his form change. His already long, dark hair shrank back into his skull and lightened. His angles facial features turned softer and more boyish. His eyes lightened from violet to gold. By the time he reached me, he had shrunk until he was only a couple of inches taller than me, "I think," the not-Ed smirked at me and lifted his hand to touch my face, "she would make for an entertaining toy."

I slapped his hand away while it was still in the air. I had no idea what he meant by 'toy' but his voice was giving me the biggest urge to punch him…even though he was borrowing Ed's voice…

Speaking of Ed…he was glaring at Envy like there was no tomorrow…

So I thought…what the hell? Might as well, his face is there and all…

I swung out with my right fist at Envy.

He caught my hand with his own and twisted my arm up behind me. I yelped in pain, "I'm definitely keeping _you_," he said, wrapping his free arm around my waist.

I tried to wiggle away. Gah! What is it with people getting in my personal bubble?!

Ed moved forward, "Jack!"

Gluttony hit him on the back of the neck and he collapsed.

…so much for 'my hero' and all that crap…I would have hated it anyway…

"Ed!" I tried to move out of Envy's grasp.

"Hey now," Envy hit me on the pressure point at the back of my neck, "Behave," I went limp and my lights blacked out.

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

"Brother!" I heard someone call through my haze, "Brother! Wake up!" the back of my neck hurt and I felt hard concrete pressing against my face, "Brother! The Homunculi took Winry and Jack! We need to find them!"

I jumped up in total alertness.

* * *

JACK'S POV

I sprawled out on the ground of the darkest dankest room I've ever seen.

But, hey…if you're a captive to Homunculi apparently this is a dungeon…so I could deal with that.

Envy and a little boy Homunculus whose name was Wrath (which I didn't get because this kid was just so gosh darn (yes I did just say 'gosh darn') cute) were keeping watch on me and Winry. Lust had us put in these wooden-block-shackle-things so I couldn't do Alchemy…and I guess just so Winry couldn't move too easy.

I sighed loudly.

Wrath came up to stand above me.

"What?" I stared up, bored.

He cocked his head to one side and knelt beside me, "You alright?"

That wasn't to be expected, "Uh…Why do you care? Being my prison warden and all."

"I have nothing against you. Only Elric. And plus, you look like a mommy."

Huh?! A mommy? "What?"

"Wrath," Envy called to the little boy and motioned for him to take his place next to him.

I leaned up on my elbows, "What was that all about?"

"Oh," Envy came over and knelt next to me, "nothing," he tilted my head up, placing his hand under my chin, "Ignore Wrath. You _most definitely_ don't look like a mother," he looked me up and down with an expression that gave me chills.

I pulled away and moved over to sit by Winry against the wall, "Don't touch me…"

"Heh," was all he said.

* * *

After a while they left.

"Finally!" I stood and pulled a Sharpie out of my pocket.

"How long have you been hiding that?!" Winry looked at me in disbelief as I drew a purple circle on her restraints and pressed my fingers to the circle.

"Ever since I was ten," a shock of green volts flew out of my fingers and the wooden cuffs feel to pieces around our feet, "Now," I drew a circle on each of my hands. The result was clumsy and smudgy, but the effect was what I needed, "Let's split!" I kicked the bits of wood aside and walked to the wall.

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

I studied the brick wall.

"Are you sure you can hear them brother?" Al questioned for about the hundredth time.

I looked up at the small window, "Nope," I popped my lips on the 'p' and clapped my hands together. I reached forward and touched the wall.

Blue sparks jumped from my hands and mingled with bright green ones that looked like they came from the other side. The wall crumbled and someone stumbled forward and latched themselves onto me. I fell backwards and Jack landed on top of me.

I looked up and met her eyes. They were shocked…then turned angry.

"_Really_ Elric?" she said, annoyed and jumped up faster than I could have thought, "You _had_ to play hero to a _damsel in distress_? Couldn't _wait_ to free us, could you? So you can _gloat_, right? You're such a sexist _fathead_!"

I stood up, "I just saved your 'almighty' ass, Girlie! The least you could do is thank me!"

She looked at me for a second then brushed past me, making sure to push my shoulder hard.

"Hey!" I yelled after her, "Get back here! Where the hell are you going?!"

"I'm out," she called over her shoulder, "I don't need to get captured again."

Oh…right…

* * *

We got back to the hotel and started packing up.

Winry looked over at Jack, "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Did you know Envy before this?"

That was a strange question. Jack looked like she agreed with my thought, "Huh? No. Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Winry turned to her bag, "I guess I just figure that if a man is _that_ infatuated with a woman…he would have known her."

"WHAT?!" I nearly exploded, I didn't even know _why_ I was that close to exploding.

"What are you talking about Winry…?" Jack cocked her head to one side.

"Oh _come on_!" Winry winked at Jack, "You can't pretend not to have seen that pervy look he was giving you. It was like he was undressing you with his eyes."

Jack blinked at her in total confusion, "I don't understand what you're talking about…"

Winry gazed at her, "You really have no idea?"

Jack shook her head.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…"

"That's the same look I'd get from my friends when we we're out and guys would come up and talk to me…or look at me weird…" Jack peered at Winry like _she_ was the one with the problem.

Winry, Al, and I nearly fell over in shock.

"Are you serious?!" I slapped my forehead, "You have no idea what he meant before he took you prisoner, do you?"

"…no."

This time Winry, Al, and I _did_ fall over in shock.

"I'm going to use the bathroom before we leave," Jack walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

JACK'S POV

I looked myself over in the mirror and confessed something…I didn't really need to pee.

I hated it when people looked at me like that though.

"We're going to go on ahead, Jack," Winry knocked on the bathroom door, "'Kay?"

"Sure," I sighed and turned to leave only to have a gloved hand cover my mouth.

* * *

_Jack: Ima be raaaaped!!!! *flails*_

_Winry: I think she may have cracked under stress…_

_Jack: *hides inside Al*_

_Al: Again?!_

_Winry&Ed&Mira: *sweat drops*_

_Winry: …Now that I look at this…it could just be Mustang…_

_Ed&Mira: *ponders*_

_Ed: She's right…_

_Mira: Consider her raped if that's Mustang…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Mira: I was just on and came across a comic strip._

_Al: What was it about?_

_Mira: Pocky! ^-^_

_Ed: Really?_

_Mira: Uh-huh! *giggles out loud* Here's the link: __.com/art/FMA-Pocky-3-4koma-31816473_

_Ed&Al: *look at picture*_

_Ed: The hell…?!_

_Al: o.O_

_Mira: I'm not a fan of Elricest at all…But that was so cute!_

_Al: O.o_

_Ed: You're crazy!_

_Mira: *to the readers* Tell me if Jack would be innocent enough to offer Ed some pocky like this!_

_Ed: *didn't hear that*_

* * *

The Element Alchemist

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanime

Chapter 6

JACK'S POV

I sighed and turned to leave only to have a gloved hand cover my mouth.

At first I panicked…but then I saw it was Ed and I just pushed his arm away, "Way to give me a heart attack, Shortie!" I attempted to brush by him, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back. He trapped me against the counter with his arms, "What?" my heart thumped hard in my chest as he brought his face close to mine. My face heated up and I moved back as far as I could (which wasn't far).

A knock on the door made me jump about a foot in the air, "Hey, Girlie!" Ed called from the other side, "You coming or what?"

Freeze frame for a moment! Who the hell…? I'm guessing the one trapping my in the bathroom _isn't_ the real Ed…

I shoved…whoever the hell was in the tinkle house **[A/N: Don't laugh…I say that in real life…^-^]** with me…out of the way and pulled the door to the bathroom open. On my way _out_ of the tinkle house **[Ok…you can laugh this time xD]** I tripped over my own foot and fell into Ed's arms.

He tried to steady me but I was caught up in kicking some serious butt and turned to see…

…an empty bathroom.

I breathed out a small sigh of relief and peered around the bathroom for a second.

"What's wrong with you, Girlie?"

I turned to face him, "Uh…nothing," I lied.

"Hey, are you sick or something?"

"What?" what's he talking about?

"You're face is all red," he stated. **[A/N: Ed's kind of a dummy, huh?]** He touched his forehead to mine.

My heart quickened again.

"You're not warm…" he pulled away.

"I-I feel f-fine!" I stormed out of the room and made my way out of the hotel with one thought in my head:

'_What's wrong with me?'_

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

We got Winry on the train back to Risembool.

And by the time that was all over it was midmorning and Jack and I were dead on our feet.

We stumbled sleepily to Colonel Bastard's office.

"What is it, Fullmetal? Have you given up on Element here?" Mustang didn't even look up from his papers to see us. Jack huffed and walked calmly over to his desk. She then proceeded to place her hands on his papers and shove them all off of his desk, "What the--!?"

"Know what a Homunculus is, Colonel?" she said in that dangerously quiet voice of hers, "'Cause I sure as hell didn't think I'd meet one when I got put in the Elrics' little team," I couldn't see Jack's face…but I could see Mustang's. and under that smirk was a little bit of fear, "Now then, I want something to distract me from using the elements to blow your office to bits…so if you don't mind handing us a lead to the Philosopher's Stone, I'll be fully distracted and your office will stay in perfect pristine shape. Understand what I'm saying?"

There was a resounding shock in the room. Even Hawkeye was staring at Jack like she had just sprouted three heads.

Then Mustang started laughing. He stood and placed a hand on top of Jack's head. He then proceeded to rumple her hair (that I hadn't noticed was free of her ponytail until now), "Welcome to the military, Girlie."

Jack jumped back, moving away from his hand, "SHUT UP! I'M NOT A 'GIRLIE'! MY NAME IS JACK! I DON'T THINK YOU'D BE HAPPY IF--"

Hawkeye put a hand on Jack's shoulder and handed her a small file without a word.

"Lieutenant…" Mustang trailed off when Hawkeye gave him a glare.

"Come to me if you have a problem," Hawkeye squeezed Jack's shoulder, "Alright, Jack?" Hawkeye smiled at her.

"Okay…"

* * *

The three of us got on a train to Rush Valley.

Why are we going to Rush Valley you ask…I have no clue…Jack just said we should.

Al sat in a seat by himself and I sat with Jack. Jack was as close to the window as the seat would allow her to be, peering out into the blur of passing towns. She clutched her bag in her arms.

"Hey, Girlie," I touched her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me strangely. After a minute she shook off my hand, "Nothing."

"Jack…" Al waited until she was looking up at him, "Are you sure?"

She glanced between the two of us then nodded, "I can't really…I don't think you'd be able to…I'm…I…" she sighed and slumped back against her seat, "Never mind…I'm not even sure I know myself."

That was strange…

* * *

JACK'S POV

I breathed in that hot dessert air and immediately almost choked on some sand.

'_I should really be used to that by now…'_ I smiled and watched people bustle around the streets. Almost everyone had Automail or was a mechanic.

"You're sure looking better," I looked at Ed, "You weren't looking so good when we were on the train."

I glared at him, "_That's_ what a girl wants to hear…" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "Let's go," I started walking.

"You know where to go?" Al clanged up behind me with his brother at his heals.

I stopped and turned to face them, "Of course…"

* * *

I poked my head in the door cautiously, "Dougie? Cate?" I said quietly and stepped a little further in and let the two Elrics come in behind me, "Mo?" I sighed in a little bit of relief.

"I don't think they'll hear you if you're that quiet," Ed said loudly.

"Shhhh!" I turned to shush him only to be hit on the back of the head with something hard and metal, "OW!" I fell to my knees clutching the new knot on my head. I grabbed the wrench before it could be thrown at me again.

"JACQUELYN!!!!" I turned at the sound of my old friend's voice, knowing she was mad by the use of my full name. A small petite girl with curly grey hair, little dark eyes, and glasses glared at me. She wore a green beanie on her head, a green tee-shirt under overalls with short legs, and lumberjack boots.

"H-hey, Mo…" I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

Her eyes flashed with anger.

I flinched back so I was sitting on Ed's feet.

Two people came up behind her. A tall boy with golden brown locks sticking out of his cap and blue eyes grinned at the sight of me. He wore a blue tee-shirt and overalls with sneakers. The green eyed girl standing on the other side of Mo crossed her arms over her chest. Her long black hair was topped by a large beret and her purple and white striped shirt showed through her overalls. Knee-high purple and white striped socks came out from her shoes.

"Hey Dougie…Hey Cate…"

* * *

_Jack: I'm so dead! *hides*_

_Ed: Who ARE these people?_

_Al: Friends of yours?_

_Winry: She took my move!!_

_Mira: *to the audience* R&R! And remember to tell me if Jack should offer Ed pocky like that, please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Mira: Aaaand we're back!_

_Al: Where do we even go when you end the chapters?_

_Mira: I stuff you into my closet which is also the Gate!_

_*ominous music*_

_Ed: …you have a Gate in your closet?_

_Mira: Duh!_

_Jack: How do you know?_

_Mira: Cause every time I put something in there it…disappears!!!! *strikes dramatic pose*_

_Ed&Al&Jack: *sweat drops*_

_Hawkeye: Mira does not own FMA…just Jack and the other OCs._

* * *

The Element Alchemist

A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanime

Chapter 7

JACK'S POV

Dougie smirked at me, "Hey, Jack!"

Cate laughed and winked one of her bright green eyes.

Both of their eyes strayed from me to the person standing behind me.

Ed.

"Aw!" Cate scrunched up her nose cutely, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Before Ed or I could get out a no, another wrench hit me in her forehead, "YOU'VE BEEN TRAVELING WITH TWO _MEN_?!?!" Mo yelled in outrage as I rubbed my forehead, "Jeez! I knew you were an airhead when it came to boys but _come on_! Really?"

"Yeah!" Cate glared at Ed and Al then looked back at me, "_And_ you never write to us! Don't you think we want to hear from you?"

Dougie peered at me curiously.

I stood up and brushed myself off, "I know. I know. I should see you guys more. I needed some time to study though…"

"Study for what?" Mo narrowed her eyes at me.

I jumped forward, twisting her body around and holding her arms behind her back. I pulled out my pocket watch and showed it to her, "This. And you're officially arrested for assaulting a State Alchemist."

* * *

EDWARD'S POV

I sat, very uncomfortable, in the living room of Doug, Cate, and Mo's house. I was smashed between Al and Jack. Jack wasn't paying us any attention…and that made me a little annoyed.

"…all and all. I've been very busy," Jack finally concluded her long-ass monologue about the past few days. She'd edited out the parts about her "kidnappers" being Homunculi. That was understandable. She did it so they wouldn't worry about her. That's the exact reason Al and I never really told Winry or Granny Pinako anything. She also took out Al and my story.

I owed her for that.

They all gave her dumbstruck looks. I cocked an eyebrow, knowing that it would go unnoticed.

We were informed by Jack that her three friends (who weren't any older than Jack and I) were Automail mechanics and had their own shop here in Rush Valley. Apparently they were as talented as Winry.

"So," Cate leaned forward towards Jack, "H-how's…your Granny?"

I could almost taste the change in atmosphere. I sat back, not wanting to be a part of this conversation. As Jack started talking again, softly now, I remembered when her grandmother's condition worsened.

"_I told you not to follow me," Jack said softly. Her back was facing me and her shoulders were hunched over, "I should have expected this, Ed."_

_I looked around her and saw a frail old woman lying on a hospital bed. There were a bunch of monitors hooked up to her. She was asleep._

"_Jack--"_

"_Ed. Could you just shut up for five seconds--" her voice broke off and her shoulders started shaking, crying silently, "Just leave," she spat out, sobbing along with her words, "Go away!"_

_I stood there, unsure what to do._

_She curled inward a little bit, trying to hide her tears._

_I walked over to her and pulled her up by her arms. I pressed her face into my left shoulder, pulling her into a somewhat awkward hug._

_I half expected her to pull away and make me eat her fist…_

_But she wrapped her arms around my neck awkwardly and cried on my shirt._

'I _really_ hope Hughes or Mustang don't swing by for a visit right now…_'_

_I pat her head, not sure if that would help. It seemed to she calmed down a little. She moved her head a little and some of her hair tickled my nose. She smelled like something sweet…apples? Maybe…strawberries?_

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

_Keeping her arms around my neck, she peered up at me, "Thanks," she mumbled. My face got hot, before I realized that she was thanking me for helping her…not the weird thought about her hair._

"_N-no problem."_

I guess I felt the need to protect her then…that's why I was so worried when the Homunculi kidnapped her and Winry.

'_Great. There's your explanation for _that,' some small voice at the back of my mind said snidely, '_Then how about _now_? Aren't you feeling the need to get _all_ of her attention?_'

I told the voice to stuff its face and leave me alone.

"…ello?! Ed?! You in there, Shortie?!" Jack tapped me on the head several times.

"Hn?" I came out of my daze to see everyone looking at me, "Were you saying something?"

She thumped me over the head and rolled her eyes, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Oh…" I shook my head and turned away, "Whatever."

She huffed, "Fine then," and walked into the kitchen.

I watched her leave, wondering if I said anything wrong, then peered back to the three strangers in the room with Al and I. I jumped when I saw that the little one, Mo, was right in front of me, staring me down.

I laughed nervously and tried to think of something to say.

"Short," she turned and crossed her arms nodding to Cate and Doug, "Too short."

I twitched in anger and Al held me back as I went at Mo, "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SHORT YOU MIDGET?! YOU'RE A HEAD SHORTER THAN I AM!"

"He's also too tempered," Cate nodded and stood next to Mo. She stared me down. I stopped trying to murder the shrimp to wonder what she was talking about.

Doug stood, "Run while you can, man," he grinned at me and walked into the kitchen, "They will tear…you…_down_."

* * *

JACK'S POV

I was in the kitchen…again. I smiled at the fact that I hated sexist idiots but was in the kitchen a lot.

I thought about my bathroom invader while I chopped up some chicken.

_I attempted to brush by him, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back. He trapped me against the counter with his arms, "What?" my heart thumped hard in my chest as he brought his face close to mine. My face heated up and I moved back as far as I could (which wasn't far)._

_A knock on the door made me jump about a foot in the air, "Hey, Girlie!" Ed called from the other side, "You coming or what?"_

_Freeze frame for a moment! Who the hell…? I'm guessing the one trapping my in the bathroom isn't the real Ed…_

Was it Envy…? Who am I kidding?! It _had_ to be Envy! Who else would it be?

"_What's wrong with you, Girlie?"_

_I turned to face him, "Uh…nothing," I lied._

"_Hey, are you sick or something?"_

"_What?" what's he talking about?_

"_You're face is all red," he stated. He touched his forehead to mine._

_My heart quickened again._

"_You're not warm…" he pulled away._

"_I-I feel f-fine!" _

What was with that? Maybe it was because Envy was harassing me in his form…and I was a little mad at my unexplained vulnerability. Yeah! _That_ was it! That _had_ to be it.

'_Hehe,_' my little inner demon came up to taunt me, '_You really think so? Then what about the "unexplained" vulnerability when Envy…or whoever that was…trapped you in the bathroom?_'

I told the voice to shut up and get a life or go die in a hole.

"Hey Jack."

I turned to see Dougie's sweet smile.

"Hey."

"So," Dougie lifted himself onto the counter, "Do they know?"

"Ed and Al?" he nodded, "About you three?" he nodded again, "Nope. We have an understanding. We don't tell each other anything unless we feel confident about doing so."

"You've discussed this with him?" Dougie cocked an eyebrow.

"Not out loud…but it's understood," I put the chicken in the oven and started boiling water, "There are things about them that they don't want me to know and there are things about me I don't want them to know. And we operate under Equivalent Exchange, like all Alchemists…so if they find out something about me I get to know something about them."

Dougie stared at me curiously for a few seconds, and then shrugged, "If you say so."

From the other room four voices started screaming and yelling at once.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _THINKING_ SHORTIE?!?!" (1)

"WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_?!?!" (2)

"BACK OFF AND GIVE THAT _BACK_!!!!" (3)

"WHAT IS ON YOUR _HEAD_?!?!" (4)

Ah, crap…

Dougie and I rushed into the living room.

Ed was clutching Mo's green beanie in his hand, his shocked expression aimed at Mo's head. Mo was on the ground with her arms covering her head, glaring up at Ed. Cate was kneeling next to Mo, also glaring up at Ed. Al, even though he was in armor and I really couldn't see his expression, was shocked like Ed.

Mo slid her arms off of her head to show her grey mouse ears.

"Wha…wha…wha…?" Ed couldn't seem to get his words out.

"That's right, dummy," Mo stood, "I'm a Chimera. And so are Cate and Dougie. Are you going to report us to the Military?"

* * *

_Mira: Ah…wow…I didn't see that coming myself…_

_*dramatic music*_

_Jack: …_

_Ed: Say whaaaat?!_

_Al: Oh…wow…_

_Jack: *while everyone is distracted she tries to get to the file*_

__

Mira: If you can tell me who said each line ((1)(2)(3)(4)) you get an imaginary cookie! ^-^

Mira: If you can tell me who said each line ((1)(2)(3)(4)) youget an imaginary cookie! ^-^ 


	8. PUBLIC NOTICE

Hello all! I decided to create a new account under a new name and I will post the links for this story here soon. I'm probably going to start over on them, to improve the writing and make it more accurate to the facts of the anime itself.

~Mira


	9. NEW PLACE

Alright. Here's the link to the rewrite. .net/s/6500072/1/Jack_Riley_The_Element_Alchemist

If that doesn't work, search me under the name "mirandamaddness."

~Mira


End file.
